The Chunin Prank
by Lenea89
Summary: Every year Iruka and his close friends indulge their prankster ways. Every year some annoying, or aggravating jounin was the receiver of Iruka’s wrath... I wonder who it will be this year.. and what does the Prankster king have in store? Crackish, KakaIru
1. Ch 1That Time of Year

~*~

~The Chunin Prank~

~Summery~

Crack, eventual KakaIru Every year Iruka and his close friends indulge their prankster ways. Every year some annoying, or aggravating jounin was the receiver of Iruka's wrath... I wonder who it will be this year... and what does the Prankster king have in store?

~Rating~

T for cussing sexual innuendo perveyness, future lemon maybe if it's requested enough (If so the rating will go up) and general badness.

~Warnings~

CRACK! Future Yaoi! No like no read. Sexual innuendo and adult situations. As well as big perverts and evil pranks.

~Disclaimer~

I don't think there will ever be anything like this in Naruto... So I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does... now if he adopted this idea I wouldn't mind... but... I don't think it would be safe to distribute in the manga or on tv.

~*~

* * *

~Ch 1- That Time of Year~

Spring had returned to the beautiful land of Konoha. The leaves out side were budding as the fresh leaves and the sakura buds danced in the wind. It was that peaceful time. That time when everyone seems to be smiling and putting their worries away for later. The time when people were smiling and enjoying the good weather. It was that special time when love could be felt in the air. The time for lovers, the time for new beginnings.

It was also that time of year when all the Jounins of Konoha cowered in the corner of what ever Kami-forsaken hole the could hide in. And what is it that virtually causes Konoha's elite ninja's to nearly shit themselves every year?

It was time for the chunin prank.

Every year three chunin, and one certifiably insane special Jounin named Anko, set out to play a prank on one hand picked Jounin. Everyone knew this tradition.

Now many would think that knowing would make this prank avoidable. Wrong! For the chunins had the crown prince of pranks on their side. Umino Iruka. Yes, the man was a goody, goody school teacher and moral role model for children all year long. However, he allowed himself to let go once a year. So once every fall the tan chunin got reacquainted with his inner prankster. And every year it was whatever jounin pissed Iruka-sensei off the most that year that got the shit pranked out of them.

Former victims include but are not by any means limited to...

Genma Shiranui- who fell victim to a nifty little prank that involved his uniforms going missing only to be replaced by a sexy nurse costume. Genma claimed he would rather walk around Naked than in that. At which point the sadist chunin known as Iruka reminded him that, "all your senbon were in your uniform pockets... No uniforms no senbon... No wearing the dress... no uniforms... can you add Gen?" to which Anko, also referred to as 'The muscle' chimed in, "no senbon for you til your taking someone's temperature nursey!"

Ebisu- Poor man made the mistake of peeping on Iruka in the academy showers... so it was only fair that his prank involved Ebisu being sealed into a female Henge and tied to a rock in the hot springs while Jiraiya was 'doing research'. That copy of Icha Icha never did sell very well in Konoha.

Asuma Sarutobi- Let's just say that Iruka and Izumo have a lot of sway over the village shop-keepers. Somehow the two managed to convince every shop to not sell Asuma any ciggaretts, at all, for a _week!_ After two days Asuma was seen huddled in the mission room singing "smoke rings in the dark" and begging Iruka to "Let me have some Ciggs..." He even tried to barter... "I'll give you Kurenai! Just give me some nicotine, please!". Kurenai then trapped her poor boyfriend in a genjutsu that involved giant pikachu's and chocolate bunnies trying to eat him as her revenge for trying to trade her for cigarettes.

Ibiki Morino- Yes the chunins even got the stern and stoic Ibiki. All that can really be said about his 'punishment' is... Anko. Dominatrix. Black leather. Ball gag. Pictures. Bulletin board in the mission room. On the plus side, Anko and Ibiki have been dating for 2 years now. On the down side Iruka had to hide very well for the next few months. (Though it did help to surround himself with children... Witnesses seemed to keep Ibiki from killing him.)

Raido Namiashi- Getting him drunk enough to confess his feelings for his best friend didn't exactly go as planned, Kotetsu and Izumo didn't actually think Genma would swing for the home team... Iruka knew it would happen... and was glad that no feelings were hurt. A prank isn't funny if it messes with someone's heart... But recording Raido singing 'Barbie Girl' and saying "I think I love you Gen," where it should have been 'Ken' was quite funny at the time.

Sandaime-sama- Yes not even the hokage himself was safe from Iruka and his (at the time) young pranksters. Let's just say that when Naruto performed his Sexy No Jutsu in front of the hokage, it wasn't the first time he'd seen something like that... Of course in Iruka's day it was called "Streaker no Jutsu!" and but it involved one less bikini, no smoke, more nudity, and some running and bouncing.

Hokage-sama was declared as big a pervert as his former student and spent four days in the hospital recovering from blood-loss. Miraculously Iruka wasn't arrested.

Gai Might- Iruka had warned the Green Beast about those sparkly sunset backdrops in the mission room. It blinded poor Kotetsu and the flamboyant speeches made Genma lose his bento.

In retribution, a note was sent to gai from 'Your dearest Eternal Rival, Kakashi, HenoHenoMoheji,' challenging him to a drag race... no not an actual race. A contest to see who looked better in drag.

Gai showed up in the mission room at the appointed time in a frilly green satin dress complete with ruffles around the collar and a train, and don't forget the four inch heals. He was truly Konoha's 'Beautiful' green beast. It was funny 'til Lee saw and decided it was a new training exercise and _had_ to dress like Gai sensei... then it was hilarious. And somehow Gai in stead of being embarrassed to death, simply congratulated Iruka and company on 'great mischif making prowess while in [their] spring time of youth!'. He also claimed that the heals were great for building muscles in his calves... 4 months later...

For their sanity, no one asked.

They _still_ don't want to know.

And so it was time again for a new victim to be chosen. But who could it be this year? Who would the most feared pranksters in Konoha choose to destroy? Who had pissed their leader, Iruka, off badly enough this past year to earn the dubious honor?

There were many good candidates, but one stuck out in the chunin's twisted mind. Come the next week a certain silver haired cyclops would get his comeuppance.

~*~

~Authoress's Comments~

I'm my own Beta... what kind of joke is that?

My first Multi chapter story! Well... besides Watching and waiting which is really more like a oneshot split into three. Anyway!

I had wayyyy tooo much fun thinking up tortures for some of the jounins! I especially liked Gai and Ibiki's pranks... I made myself laugh as I 'saw' them in my head.

The next chapter is the pranksters planning! Buahahaha.

Please let me know what you think! I appreciate any reviews even just one word or an LOL or smiley face. I also love constructive criticism. But flame me and you will see my bad side.

I hope to be able to update semi-regularly but I'm not sure exactly when I'll be able to write... Real life is crazy at the moment. Anyway. I'd like to get at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter but if not I'll post it soon anyway.

Oh and, Also my Tenth published story on here! YAY!

Celebrate!

Tsunade, "Where's the sake?"

Lenea: Not that type of celebrate...

Kakashi: I say we celebrate with you finally writing me and Iruka Smexing it up!

Lenea: ehhh...

Iruka: Is that all you ever think about?

Lenea: Guys! Your supposed to be here to help me thank all the people who reviewed and messaged me on my stories and who didn't crush my hopes and instead encouraged me enough to lead me to write ten KakaIru stories!

Kakashi: Why, you just did.

Lenea: *turns to Iruka* How do you put up with him?

Iruka: He's very good in bed.

Kakashi: *Leer*

Lenea: oooookkkkaaayyy

Iruka: He also is nice at times... when his libido's in control...which is... never....and he is slightly annoying... *Scrattches the scar over his nose* Come to think of it, how do I put up with him?

Kakashi: *Pounces on Iruka* Ru, you know you love me! If you didn't you wouldn't let me **** in your **** When you **** and *** the **** and even as I touch your **** and then you **** my big ******* ****.

Lenea: STOP! This only has a T rating... for now...

Iruka: *blushing crimson* PERVERT!

Kakashi: so you don't love me? *Looks heartbroken*

Iruka: *Sighs* Yes I love you... evern if you do **** in my ****. *Kisses Kakashi sweetly*

Lenea: Ah... *Is a little bit scarred now* You guys are soooo lucky I'm a pervert and a yaoi fan girl. Some people

Kakashi: *too busy shoving his tongue down Iruka's throat to respond*

Lenea: *Sigh* Anyway, Thank you for not crushing my morale enough to write ten stories! For me that IS an accomplishment and I can only thank all you lovely reviewers!

Sincerely, thank you!

~Lenea~

Ps. God that was a long authoress's note!


	2. CH 2 Planning

~*~

~The Chunin Prank~

~Summery~

Ch 2! Our loveable pranksters have got some planning to do.

~Rating~

T for cussing sexual innuendo perveyness, future lemon maybe if it's requested enough (If so the rating will go up) and general badness.

~Warnings~

CRACK! Future Yaoi! No like no read. Sexual innuendo and adult situations. As well as big perverts and evil pranks.

~Disclaimer~

Masashi Kishimoto ain't got shit on me! But he does own Naruto and it's characters and the entirety of the Naruto-verse.

~*~

* * *

~Ch 2- Planning~

Iruka's three room apartment (Bedroom, living room/kitchen, bathroom) was small indeed but just big enough for he and his friends to comfortably converse and plan one lucky, or not so lucky, jounin's demise. The living room and kitchen area was a tight squeeze, but luckily the four friends didn't mind the invasion of their personal space. The light blue walls were nearly bare save for a few pictures, Iruka's old team, a photo of his parents, and Naruto's team picture were all displayed proudly. All the smiling faces stared out over the homey room. But other than these photos and a large bookshelf in the corner of the room and the pea-puke couch, it the living area was empty... okay maybe not so much when four insane Shinobi were occupying the small space.

Iruka plopped down on his green ancient couch next to Kotetsu and Izumo and opened his beer. The purple haired woman known affectionately as "that crazy bitch" er... Anko, had pulled up Iruka's old seldom used bean bag chair and sat across from the three men on the other side of the short coffee table that held the bounty of bad sushi and good alcohol. Food was food, all it did was sustain you, a good alcoholic beverage however, was the key to the friends 'brainstorming'.

Now, Iruka seldom drank, he believed as a ninja it was key to keep his senses sharp, but only once a year among his friends would he let his guard down enough to get thoroughly buzzed. If not stone cold drunk of course. Izumo and Kotetsu had long ago proclaimed that Alcohol helped them think like deviants so that turned the annual planning session into a "lets get drunk and think of how to torment the jounins!" party. And Iruka wasn't about to break this tradition now.

"Who we doin' this year Highness?" Kotetsu asked as he shifted to look at the scarred chunin.

"That sounded so wrong Ko..." Izumo laughed.

"Don't worry you know you're the only one I 'do'."

The purple haired Kunoichi snapped, "Hey shut it Will ya? Ruki-Ototo?" apparently the jounin forgot, once again, that she wasn't Iruka's older sister.

"Yes oh prank-king, Who shall we, your loyal minions, help you crush this year?" Izumo Smiled evilly.

Oh yes Iruka was the king of pranks. (Naruto might be the prince, but he could never out class Iruka-sensei.) Since he was the mastermind Iruka also was bestowed with the honor of choosing the target. This year he knew exactly who it would be. He had known since the chunin exam nominations.

"Hatake Kakashi."

Oh yes the jounin would pay! Never had Iruka been so humiliated than when that man basically criticized him for caring about his former students. Never had he felt so hurt when the man basically said that he was weak! Oh yes the copy ninja would pay this year a thousand fold! True before the 'incident' Iruka respected Kakashi and even would go so far as to say (with a blush) admired the man... well that flew out the window, and now, revenge would be Iruka's.

The other three just stared at the bronze skinned man for a minute. The only sound that rang out in the small area was the ticking of the wall clock hanging on the light blue walls.

"You're suicidal!" Kotetsu yelled effectively breading the silence that was beginning to grate on Iruka's nerves.

"I survived Anko's boyfriend."

The snake woman shivered, "You still don't wanna meet him in a dark ally Ruki-Ototo."

The prank King smiled, "I think I can handle that pervert. All you have to do to get away from him is yell about there being a copy of Icha Icha laying on the ground behind him and run!" The fearful tension that had ensnared his friends lifted as they began to chuckle.

Iruka's smile fell into a frown as he contemplated Sharingan Kakashi. The man was infuriating, not only did he embarrass and belittle him at the exam nominations but he had made it a point since then to make Iruka's life a living hell! If he wasn't making quips about Iruka being weak, or being a chunin, then he was tormenting him with late reports and bad jokes.(All at Iruka's expense). The jounin would even tell Iruka that he was going to turn in his report earlier but he was waiting for HIM! Why? Simply to annoy the chunin to the ends of the earth...

Then the masked man made a point of hanging outside the academy windows and distracting his students while he tried to work. He even entered the class room in the middle of class and asked if Iruka was teaching sex ed yet! Of course being that it was his class of 5 year old beginners the question came up, "What's sex?". Oh The jounin was simply infuriating and he loved to see the scarred chunin get pissed off.

It was time for revenge!

"He deserves it too... After all the shit he's pulled." Oh yes Iruka had just cursed, he was _THAT_ mad. "Not to mention the Chunin nominations." Iruka huffed.

Izumo sipped his cup of Sake slowly, his eyes shut tight in thought, "That was a low blow."

"Low hell, It was aimed at his manhood!" Anko quipped.

Iruka's frown deepened, "I was humiliated and called weak in public just because I worried." He breathed out a slow breath before his scowl eased into a small smirk as he bit into a crab-roll. "It's only fair I return the favor."

Kotetsu sighed, "Its' been nice knowing you guys." Izumo rolled his eyes at his taped up lovers pain filled sigh. "Well every one knows we're part of this shit too, so we're all gonna die. We might as well have some fun before we go!."

"Hell Yeah!" Anko cheered as she lifted her glass in a toast. The three chunin joined in quickly. Kotetsu cheered as well as he reached around Iruka to reach for his boyfriend's but.

Iruka smacked him, "This is why I sat between you two! No molesting Zu until we have a plan!"

"Aw Ru, you're no fun." Kotetsu pouted. Well adapt at dealing with his insane friends, Iruka just rolled his eyes.

Izumo, just as addapt with dealing with his insane lover just bit into a warm dumpling, "So what shall we do?" He asked with his mouth still full.

Kotetsu placed his hand on his chin to think, "It has to be something _GOOD_," he opened his eyes and smirked at his comrades, "Or _BAD_ depending on how you look at it." The boisterous chunin took a drink of beer before smiling at Iruka. "You know, To avenge your honor Ru!"

The tan man flushed, sometimes Kotetsu made him sound like such a girl!

"Why don't we do like we did to Rai?" Anko suggested.

"No!" The king immediately decided.

"Aw! Why not, that was funny as shit!" Anko pouted.

"Two reasons Anko-chan." The man held up a slender tan finger, "First, Its not funny to mess with peoples hearts. It can seriously hurt them. Two," the man smirked roguishly as he lifted another finger, "I don't recycle pranks dear."

The group laughed, that was true. Iruka was nothing if not original.

After the laughter had settled The purple haired female piped up once more, "Aw, c'mon! What If we convince him that his crushy wushy," Anko leaned over the table with her eyebrow raised at Iruka, "Swung the other way!" She turned to Kotetsu, "And make sure that Kakashi saw him kissing another guy at the end of the night! That would be so frustrating!"

Iruka frowned, that was just cruel, "again no playing with people hearts or emotions."

Izumo smiled lightly, "Well we could make it up to him by hooking him up with someone else after it's done..." Iruka noted lightly his friends tone was disappointed.

"I don't know." Iruka bit his lip, it tasted like his micro-brew beer. "I was thinking we could just steal his Icha Icha or something."

Kotetsu smirked, "then that won't do, Ru. He loves that book so much, that _would_ be playing with his heart." Again the small and nearly empty apartment rang with laughter. Iruka truly enjoyed his friends coming over, His home really felt like... well... a home when they were here. It just didn't seem as empty as usual.

"Besides" Izumo continued after regaining his breath, "This time of year he'll probably be on guard for something like that."

It was true this 'time of year', every jounin went on guard since no one, sans the four pranksters, knew who their victim would be until the dust settled and some poor jounin was humiliated. So it stood to reason, any shinobi with a well known vice or addiction became... paranoid. Hell, Asuma, still stocks up on enough cigarettes to last until winter, and was on guard for any small fluffy creatures with big ears.

Iruka smiled evilly, "I got it! What about instead of one big prank we try to pull off several annoying pranks."

To simulate how badly the Copy nin annoys iruka on a daily basis.

"Then seal the deal with a big one."

Even Orochimaru would be scared of the evil aura that could be found in the tiny room.

"But what big one?" Izumo asked innocently.

Anko huffed, "I still say we make em' think his 'crush' here is unavailable to him." Anko's statements were losing some coherency, therefore Iruka suspected the woman was already drunk.

Iruka sihged, "No, and we don't even know who his crush is!"

Suddenly six eyes were glued to Iruka's face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Anko shouted.

"No... I mean... what... do you?" Iruka asked confusedly.

"Kami!" Kotetsu held his face in his hands. "You don't know."

Izumo just slid his arm around his scarred friend and chuckled. "Ah... To be naive..."

At this point Iruka was about two seconds away from taking away the booze... His friends were acting just plain weird. "Still no playing with people's emotions. It's not funny if they get hurt."

Anko smiled.... and this one wasn't one The prank king liked. This one wasn't devious or calculating, it was really evil... "Okay Ru, no playing with Kakashi's heart."

"Thank you." He didn't even want to know who the infuriating man liked... he didn't care... really... he wasn't trying to keep himself from knowing Kakashi didn't like him... and it certainly wasn't because some sick little part of the chunin's brain liked the man and wanted him... no certainly not. No, never.

"So then so far we have a bunch of different pranks and one big one... what should we do for our finale?" Izumo questioned as he eyed Anko wearily.

Iruka smiled as he took a sip of his now warm beer. "I'm thinking..." He licked his lips slowly tasting the lingering taste of his favorite micro-brew. Then there was a click in his head. "Copy the copy nin."

"Hm?" Kotetsu questioned around his beer bottle.

"Simply put... after our small pranks drive Kakashi into hiding we henge into him and make him act foolish and like an idiot pervert. Though I'll admit he has the pervert part down on his own."

"You mean like say dumb stuff?" Izumo smiled.

"And Act bat shit crazy," Kotetsu caught on.

"And get drunk and molest Ibiki?"

"..."

Iruka jumped up with a yell and was over the coffee table in an instant, "That's brilliant Anko-chan!" Iruka hugged the insane Konoichi. "He will be embarrassed when it makes it way through the grape vine! I mean if he hit on perfectly strait Ibiki every one would question his sanity."

"Doubly brilliant," Kotetsu smiled, "Ibiki'll be on the warpath for weeks to come!" the taped up chunin laughed, "He may even forget about you Ru!"

Izumo smiled "I wouldn't chance that though... We like your face where it is, and you breathing."

Grinning wide enough to split his face open Iruka summed up their plan. "So then, various pranks then when Kakashi hides we make him look like an idiot... molest Ibiki... run like hell." All their plans end in 'run like hell...' it was a prankster's tradition.

Anko just smirked wider than Iruka, "We got a plan... now lets get drunk off our asses and work out the details!"

Iruka nodded as he scratched at his scar. Hatake Kakashi was going down.

Little did Iruka konw, Anko had a plan of her own... one that could either leave Kakashi and Iruka very happy or miserable.

~*~

~Authoress's Comments~

Again this chapter was fun, even if it's mostly a set up chapter. It was fun to write about the friends joking around and having fun.

Real life is a pain! I HATE bureaucracy... 'nough said.

Anyway... Please Review! I love any review and crave constructive criticism! Flames... will be peed out.

Lenea


	3. Ch 3 Look Before You Leap

~The Chunin Prank~

~Summery~

Kakashi should learn to look before he walks through doors.

~Rating~

T for cussing sexual innuendo perveyness, future lemon maybe if it's requested enough (If so the rating will go up) and general badness.

~Warnings~

CRACK! Future Yaoi! No like no read. Sexual innuendo and adult situations. As well as big perverts and evil pranks.

~Disclaimer~

Masashi Kishimoto ain't got shit on me! But he does own Naruto and it's characters and the entirety of the Naruto-verse.

Prank 1-Look before you Leap.

The mission room was busy as ever. Shinobi kept trudging in and out carrying reports to and fro. But today those that entered could breathe a sigh of relief. For with one clue they knew that they were not the chunins' victim this year. Their reasoning?

Above the door to the office was a simple seal.

Well maybe not too simple. Every shinobi knew this seal, and they didn't say a word other than, "Oh thank god, it wasn't me this year".

Iruka invented this special seal years ago as a prank for his academy sensei. This seal was special for it would only activate it's trap when the intended target passed under it. And for once Iruka eagerly awaited Kakashi's late report. Thanks to a sample of Kakashi's hair, (procured by Tsunade-sama after she lost a bet to Irkua) and the residual chakra on it, as soon as The copy nin passed under the door the seal would summon a large amount of water to drench the victim.

Of course this water wasn't simple either. It was infused with dye and chakra so that wherever the residual chakra sample came from, that item would be dyed pink.

Oh Iruka, for the first time ever, couldn't wait to see Hatake Kakashi.

Hours ticked by as more relieved jounin's passed under the seal's watchful eye. The chunin sensei was looking over a mission report and waiting. The waiting was killing him. Irritably, the chunin rubbed the scar on his nose. Iruka briefly feared that Kakashi might not use the door or the window and just jutsu in as he was so prone to do... when he heard it. A loud resounding splash and the delicious sound of laughter.

Aw, sweet music to a prankster's ears.

Slowly Iruka looked up from the now forgotten report and drank in the sight before him. Sharingan Kakashi stood, dripping wet with flattened pink hair. His single eye was froze open in shock. Iruka wanted to laugh, you'd think that after Naruto got him with the eraser above the door maybe he'd look before he leapt so to speak. Then again, if he did, Iruka wouldn't have laughed so hard at the sight that graced the crowded mission room. (People hung around just to see who would get it from the chunin. And of course they weren't disappointed in Iruka's choice.)

Iruka smiled broadly at the shocked look and slight blush that adorned Kakashi's face.

Prank 1- Success!

~Authoress's Comments~

Forgive me for my tardiness... er... I had to save a cat and... I fell out of the tree and yeah...

Lenea: *whispers to Kakashi* they'll buy that right?

Kakashi: Oh definitely.

Iruka: You two are horrible liars.

Seriously though, sorry for this taking so long. Life just decided to kick my ass lately.

The first prank is done! Yeah I know it was really, _really,_ short. But this prank is kind of continued in the next chapter and I plan on posting the next chapter right after this one, since it's already finished.

Most of the prank chapters are probably going to be short un fortunately but I promise ch 10 is going to wicked... Yeah I have this story outlined! A first for me.

Anyway. Suffice it to say writing the pranks is fun. So is coming up with them! I love finding ways to torture Kakashi. My one goal in the pranks was to not do anything to Icha Icha since that would be the obvious choice. It's actually pretty hard to resist if for no other reason than Kakashi's reaction!

Please review! I appreciate any constructive criticism! Flames though, will be used to make boil ramen noodels! Yum... I'm hungry... T-T

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

~Lenea~


	4. Ch 4 Double Meanings

~The Chunin Prank~

Ch 4

~Summery~

Kakashi should learn to look before he walks through doors.

~Rating~

T for cussing sexual innuendo perveyness, future lemon maybe if it's requested enough (If so the rating will go up) and general badness.

~Warnings~

CRACK! Future Yaoi! No like no read. Sexual innuendo and adult situations. As well as big perverts and evil pranks.

~Disclaimer~

Masashi Kishimoto ain't got shit on me! But he does own Naruto and it's characters and the entirety of the Naruto-verse.

~Prank 2- Double meanings~

Kakashi stood dripping in the doorway for a few moments before finally snapping out of his trance. He sighed and closed his eye as he walked towards Iruka. Dripping water darkened the greying floorboards with each wet step.

The Copy Nin leveled a serious look at the sensei. Iruka gulped, he was sure Kakashi wouldn't kill him after such a lame first prank... apparently he was wrong...

As the infamous Copy nin came closer Iruka could swear he felt the temperature drop. Yet... Iruka remained impassive and unfazed by the oppressive aura Kakashi gave off.

"So I was the Target this year..." The scarecrow glared at the younger man, his newly pink hair beginning to drip dry along with the rest of him.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei... I'm sorry did I get you wet?" Iruka smirked slightly. If he was going to die, he was going to have fun doing it.

"You know, some people don't like to get put away wet," Kakashi said in a deep voice, "Sensei".

Iruka blushed a bit at the implications of that statement. "Some people shouldn't just stand dripping in the mission room." while Iruka's mouth went on auto-pilot his brain took in the sight of Kakashi's wet clothing and how it clung to the man's body. It was obviously the man was lanky but still very well built under the baggy jounin vest. His stomach was obviously taught and well muscled... Iruka almost wanted to reach out and feel his body through the drenched clothes, just to see if it was as tight and fit as it appeared through the dripping vest. Iruka was snapped out of his thoughts when kakashi leaned over the desk thereby dripping water onto a fresh report.

"Now is that my fault you made me wet?" Kakashi smirked under his dark blue mask. Though Kakashi had to admit that the prank was pretty good, there was no way he could have avoided the seal unless he defused it with Iruka's chakra. He stole a look towards the window to see a similar seal placed there as well. The chunin was certainly prepared for him.

"Yes" Iruka said deeply as he glared at Kakashi. The deep, nearly husky voice the dolphin used was totally foreign to him... 'Where did that come from?', he asked himself silently.

Genma laughed at the pair, honestly, to the senbon sucker it looked an awful lot like they were flirting... of course saying something like that out loud could cause Iruka's vengeance to land on him once again. And that fear, dear friends, is how Iruka managed to gain Genma's help in 'mission-drive Hatake insane!' The honey haired man swallowed his chuckle, "Take it n stride Kakashi. You'll never beat him if you're their target. And trust me you got of light! Hell you don't wanna know what kinda shit Ru's evil mind can come up with!" he shifted his senbon to smile kindly. "I understand your pain though... at least you aren't in a dress."

"True... that would have been mortifying..." Kakashi sighed. "I'm still soaked with pink hair though...and I bet you wont accept my drenched report?" Kakashi glared again.

"If your going to complain so much I'll show you a justu to dry off", Iruka offered.

Kakashi eyed Iruka wearily, "I don't trust you..."

Rolling his eyes Iruka stood up, "Just come here you idiot, or drip dry, I really don't care either way..."

Kakashi seemed to pause and consider his options... "Fine".

Iruka had to suppress his smirk. Slowly Kakashi approached the chunin. Iruka simply touched Kakashi's forehead and whispered, "Twister jutsu". A contained twister enveloped Kakashi. Iruka concentrated his chakra... then as soon as the twister appeared it was gone. And their stood Kakashi the pink fluff-ball.

The mission room again rang with giggles and laughter.

The prank master smiled, "Oh by the way Kakashi-sensei, I infused chakra into the hair dye... It will wash out in a day... or two... or a month... how often do you bathe?"

Kakashi felt his eye twitch... "You used that twister jutsu to infuse chakra?"

Iruka smiled, "Of course, otherwise the dye would have faded as you dried".

Kakashi felt his mouth twitch, "Naruto learned from a very good teacher..."

Iruka smirked and placed his hand on his hip, "Naruto has nothing on me".

"I see.." was the copy nin's short reply as his eye roamed over Iruka's standing form.

Once again Genma 'decided' to butt in to break the tension between the two. He clapped Kakashi on the back with a smile, his part was officially done... now he could get the negatives back from Izumo and escape Iruka's anger. "Don't feel bad, they get us all. No one's ever escaped."

"Yeah..." Kakashi pondered for a moment, his prank was over, his time was served, so maybe this was a good way to break the ice and get to know the teacher better... "I would like to know how you made that seal? It recognizes the target's chakra and summons it when they get within a designated area?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yep," Iruka chirped proudly as he sat back down at the desk, "But I'm not revealing my secrets just yet."

Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well when you do wanna reveal your secrets maybe we can talk about them over ramen?"

"Sure" Iruka was glad that Kakashi was lulled into a sense of security so easily... Sucker. "Maybe... My secrets are really important though so..." the tan man shrugged.

Kakashi slouched.

Genma audibly sighed. The Tokubetsu was really beginning to believe the school teacher was an idiot.

The scarecrow smiled his famous curvy eyed smile and "Til then, then." and turned to walk out the door.

As the pink haired man retreated the room was again filled with giggles for on the man's flack jacket was a chakra infused message. An arrow pointed downward towards his butt with a message that read in big red letters, "Insert head here".

The chunin grinned perversely,

Iruka loved double meanings...

Prank 2- Success

~Authoress's comments~

Yes, Iruka is sooooo a secret pervert.

Thank you for reading thus far! I hope you enjoyed it!

And...

*Puppy pout* Please review! I really appreciate them and I even like constructive criticism. Flames... well... *Picks up shotgun*... No out right flames please... you wouldn't like me when I'm flamed...

Oh and I decided that the 69th reviewer will win me writting a one-shot with any Yaoi couple from Naruto of their choice. (I'm a pervert, That's why I picked that Number...)

Sooo..

Review please!


End file.
